


Explanations

by Rysler



Category: Psych
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysler/pseuds/Rysler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen finds Juliet all tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanations

"I can explain," Juliet said, tugging at the handcuffs that bound her to the pipe above her head. Oh please, let them be merciful and break before Karen got any closer.

"Chief--" she tried.

"Where are Spencer and Guster?" Karen asked. She still had her gun drawn.

"They went with Lassiter to--Look, Chief, I can explain."

Karen lowered her gun. She came closer.

Damnit.

Karen asked, "Did someone kidnap you?"

"Not exactly."

"Where are your pants?"

"Spencer took them."

These were not questions she wanted to answer.

Karen looked her up and down, from the handcuffs to the white blouse to the pink panties--Why had she worn those? Why didn't she do laundry regularly?--to the bare feet on the cold cement.

Juliet rotated her ankles.

Karen was close enough now to take the hem of Juliet's shirt in her hand.

Juliet swallowed. "Please. Chief."

"Aren't you glad I'm the one who found you?"

"Are there no other cops in Santa Barbara?"

"Not on duty. It's a quiet town. And when I heard the call over the radio, well--"

"It's nice," Juliet said, feeling hoarse. "That you were worried."

"I should have known that you were in some trap of Spencer's."

"I can--"

"Shush," Karen said. She put a finger on Juliet's lips.

Juliet held her breath.

Karen said, "No explanation necessary." Her hand went under Juliet's shirt to stroke her stomach, and then lower. Against her panties. She pressed.

Juliet gasped.

Karen's finger pushed fabric between folds. "I admit," she said, letting her breath touch Juliet's cheek, "This has always been a fantasy of mine."

Juliet closed her eyes. "I didn't expect to be on this side of it."

Lips touched Juliet's jaw. Fingers moved inside her panties.

"No?" Karen asked.

"Well, not the handcuffs. You--" Karen's finger brushed her and she yelped. "You."

Karen said, "Open your eyes."

Juliet met Karen's gazed, and then her eyes crossed as Karen kissed her. She closed them again, happy to have Karen's tongue doing that--and Karen's fingers doing that--when she didn't have to do anything at all. Just hang there. She threw back her head and groaned.

"That's it," Karen said.

Then the kiss left her lips and the panties left, too, covering her feet, so that Karen's mouth could--

"Thank God," Juliet said.

The realization that Shawn had done this on purpose and that Karen had done this on purpose didn't matter. Not at all.

She would send them flowers in the morning.

She would return the favor to Karen.

Just as soon as feeling returned to her arms.


End file.
